Adventures in Fatherhood
by Alphonseelric22
Summary: This was one adventure Ed wasn't sure he was prepared for but what choice did he have?


It had never crossed Ed's mind in all those years traveling that he might be a father in the future and so he'd never thought on how to raise a child. Why would one need such details when their life was in danger nearly every moment they were awake? When the birth of his children was close at hand Ed's mind went into a panic. How was he supposed to do this? Though he had no problems with children he didn't exactly have a good example for being the perfect father.

Even though his wife had voiced her concerns long ago, long before they were wed, Ed still kept his hidden inside. He would not burden her with this. She had her own qualms about being a parent and adding his would not benefit either of them. He'd shouldered much worse during his lifetime. He could handle this himself.

He'd fidgeted, fretted, worried over his wife until she finally had enough, telling him to "Stop being a bonehead and calm down." He'd tried but it was so hard when he knew he was going to be responsible for a new life, a child. The last time he'd been responsible with someone's life he'd nearly ripped it from them and that thought gave him a sick feeling. Ed wasn't so sure he was prepared for something of this magnitude.

Nothing could have taken away from the moment when his children were born.

He'd been nervous enough knowing he had one child on the way, but somehow, Ed holding his boy, Erin holding their girl, those nerves were banished. Gone were the worries, gone were the fears, all lost in his small childrens' eyes.

This moment shaped the rest of his future and even though Erin still seemed skeptical of her own skills to parent, Ed free of all doubts that either of them would fail. They would succeed for their children. Ed's determination was set.

**

"C'mon. Come to daddy."

Ed grinned, arms outstretched towards his children as they stood across from him, puzzling over what it was he wanted. James looked to Heather for advice. She seemed to think staring at her feet was much more interesting than her brother. He looked back to his father, cocking his head with a finger to his lips.

"C'mon James. Show your sister how it's done. Show 'em how the Elric men get things done," Ed said though he was sure this persuasion wouldn't work on a 6 month old boy.

James stared at him a bit longer, still puzzling before he lifted one small foot and Ed stayed completely still as the small child put his foot down in front of him. He seemed to catch on soon enough and began moving slowly, his sister watching with curiosity in her eyes.

That was until James began to move faster, almost building to a run before his sister followed and before Ed could blinking they both collided with his chest and knocked him to the floor in a fit of giggles.

It took Ed a moment to gather what had happened before he hugged his children to his chest and grinned like a fool. They giggled as their father rolled with them on the floor, laughter filling the room and he was just too damn happy to care who saw him.

**

"Y'know, it's probably too much to expect them to talk at this age."

"That's what you said about them walking and they _ran_."

Erin rolled her eyes. "So you got lucky and our kids tackled you to the floor. I really don't think they're going to talk yet. They aren't even a year old yet."

"Oh they'll talk. I just know it. They're prodigies just like their dad," Ed said, giant grin splitting his face.

Ed turned his focus back to his children. "Okay, say Daddy."

James just stared at him. Heather found the kitchen chair very interesting.

"Such chatterboxes," Erin remarked but only grinned when Ed shot her a glare.

"You're embarrassing me here guys. Just say Daddy. Please?"

James was too busy trying to figure out why his sister was so intent on pulling out the chair.

Ed stood up, pacing back and forth in his kitchen with automail fingers to his chin.

"Hm... maybe there's some to get them to speak. Maybe if I bribe them with sweets or something."

Erin watched her daughter as she finally finished with the chair and counted down the seconds in her mind.

5

4

3

"Maybe they need an easier word..."

2

1

"FUCK!" Ed jumped around, right foot in his hands as he attempted to nurse his stubbed toe.

"Fuck!" James shouted out, grinning brightly.

"Fuck!" Heather followed suit and Ed stopped his hopping to just stare at his children as they practically sang the word, bouncing up and down all the while.  
Erin grinned at her now pale husband. "Well, I guess I was wrong. They did start talking."

**

Ed slumped on the couch, worn out from a day of work and wondering where his wife had gone of to. He was too damn tired to get up and look around the house for her at the moment but he still hadn't gotten his welcome home kiss.

He was just contemplating the merits of leaving his couch when two small bodies plopped down in his lap and curled against his chest, small eyes closing soon after.

Ed just smiled and held his children until his eyes slid shut as well.

That's how Erin found them when she came down the stairs.

Edward Elric loved being a father and she knew he was a damn good one.


End file.
